Ore no Kazoku
by Ladie Fuyuki
Summary: [AU] The word 'family' carries many definitions. For Natsu and Juvia, their 'family situation' is indeed unique, centering on friendship, care, respect, and generosity. Yet, there's a missing ingredient that both are trying to ignore—LOVE. How do they handle the complexities of the heart?
1. Support System

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima and the publishers. All rights reserved.**

 **Ore no Kazoku = my family (as generally spoken by a man)**

 **Rating might go up. For now, let's keep it at T-rating.**

* * *

 **i. Support System**

* * *

"That fucking bastard left, didn't he?"

Slamming open the door loudly, I entered the dimly-lit apartment. The steady pitter-pattering outside was like a sombre soundtrack to the equally heartbreaking scene inside.

In the middle of the living room, there she sat — a frail figure in a fetal position. Her knees were pressed to the chest. The shoulders are visibly shaking. And even if the head is blanketed by a mass of dishevelled hair, I could just tell the silent wailing and volume-less sobbing.

My booming voice filled the whole apartment. Never mind if the neighbours can hear me.

The owner of the apartment didn't stir. I'm sure she knew the identity of her uninvited guest the moment I came in. Instead, she let out a forlorn-sounding sob. It was as if my presence was the very trigger for her to cry out.

"I will beat the shit outta him and wipe that smug off his face. I swear to the fuckin' gods, I will make that bastard regret the day he stepped outta this apartment."

The sentiment was well-appreciated, I hope, but it's not helping at all. Heaving a sigh, the crying girl straightened up from her sitting position. She gazed up at me. I could only hope that my presence also brings a sudden comfort to her aching insides. She brushed the strands sticking to her tear-stained cheeks, and then smiled at me.

But that smile didn't reach her eyes. I'll take it nonetheless.

I knelt in front of her. And using the back of my hand, I wiped the tears welling in her eyes. The liquid dripping from her nose was brushed away with my thumb. She scrunched her nose probably from my calloused skin. But then she chuckled, and I could tell she was grateful.

Boldly, since we're not exactly the closest friends, she rested her head on my chest. Her scent, like always, was intoxicating. I hitched a breath, and here's hoping there wouldn't be any straining _down there_.

"Juvia will be okay soon, Natsu. It'll be fine, although it will take time."

"I'll hunt him down for you, Juv," I snaked my right hand around her, patting the back of her head. This is probably the most intimate I've ever been to her. Technically, we're friends because of our friends; there's a second-degree of separation, it seems. We're really not as close to each other; we rarely hang out together alone. Yet, there's this sudden protectiveness for her that's developing in me.

Partly, it has something to do with the fact it's my best friend who left her this way. Well, I don't think I'll be considering that _bastard_ a 'best friend' after what he did...

"Come on. Let's go out and drink this sorrow away," I suggested, encouraging her to step out of this dreary place. I hate to take a page out of Cana's (our common friend) manual for living — which is drink, drink, and drink — but consuming alcohol can somehow do the trick, even though the effect is just temporary.

Juvia pulled away from me. She giggled and that made me confused. She patted my cheek, and dear lord I wish I ain't blushing!

What followed was a piece of news that stopped my heart from beating. She beamed brightly, eyes sparkling, and her cheeks tinged with such rosy shade that it rivalled my hair colour.

"No can do, Natsu. Can't drink even a drop of liquor," she winked at me. Juvia took my right hand then placed it on her flat stomach. "Juvia's pregnant."

##

###

##

"I'm going to ask her to move in with me."

This bold statement took my friends by surprise. I gave them a smug grin, since I predicted the exact reaction prior to this meet-up.

"You're kidding, right?"

I rolled my eyes at the golden-haired beauty I refer to as my best gal-pal. She repeated the question to me, as if I'm such a fuckin' idiot. I heard you the first time, thank you very much!

"What do I gain from making such a joke? Did it make you guys laugh at all?" I asked with such an incredulous tone that it seemed I was talking to people who can't understand simple sentences! "No, right? I don't see anyone laughing here, especially not me." Wow, I'm on a roll with sarcasm today. I'm lovin' it~ (yes, to the tune of the now-defunct McD's jingle!)

"You've gotta be out of your mind, Nats," Lucy once again said this with such an exaggerated timbre.

"Why? I'd offer the same thing if it happens to you," I pointed out nonchalantly, and then my eyes travelled to the girl beside her. Since were sitting at an outside cafe bistro, the sun was shining down on us, particularly on this girl with a head full of bloody red hair. It made it seem as if she's raging mad. "I'd do it for you too, Erz," I claimed, albeit my voice going on a lower volume.

Suffice to say, I'm friggin' scared of her!

Erza remained speechless, but perhaps she's only devising in her head for ways to punish me — whether deservingly so or not. I shrugged internally. I don't think I did anything wrong though.

"Look, Juv lives on the fifth floor without an elevator. By the time she reaches her fourth month, she'd be having a hard time climbing those stairs," I started outlining the reasons for my sudden decision. "She lives the farthest from any of us. Her very best bud, one she truly relies on, lives in another city. Who else will she turn to in times of need? I highly doubt you can offer your studio apartment. You've no room for her, Luce." I grabbed the iced coffee in front of me and took a huge sip. My throat got so dry from all these talking... and I'm not even finished with what I had to say.

"And you, Erz, I don't think it's wise for you to offer your house. You and Jellal just got married, and the last thing you need is to take care of a pregnant lady," I gave Erza an almost-challenging look. Almost. God knows what she'd do to me if she deems I'm being disrespectful towards her.

Both Erza and Lucy glanced at each other. I get that they have this amazing eye-to-eye communication. They weren't saying a single word, but it seemed understanding dawned on them. Yet, I was still unfinished with my speech.

"I've a big house with just me and Happy," I folded my arms as I leaned back on my seat. "I can spare a room or two, ya know!"

And that, my friends, concluded my less-than-appealing monologue. Here's hoping it's convincing enough.

"I see your point," was the first words Erza let out.

"Right? I'm right, right?"

Erza sighed out loud, mimicking my position with her arms crossed. "I just can't believe you can come up with such a solid decision."

Was that a light-hearted insult or a shitty compliment? Knowing it's _the Titania_ , I'd say both.

She grabbed my own glass of iced coffee (as she already finished hers) and drunk it without even getting my permission. I tried to protest and make a face, but I'd risk being badly beaten. Dear lord, how can Jellal live with this woman 24/7?

Looking at her watch, she gave a slight nod to me, as if indicating that this discussion is over. This woman is always acting as if she's still in her office, in front of her lowly subordinates. I internally rolled my eyes nonstop. "Well, it's time for me to go. Jellal will be home soon and I need to prepare dinner," she announced as she stood up.

"And the bully becomes such a puppy to her hubby," I mumbled under a breath. She gave me an instant glare, making this oh-so-brave-man cower a bit.

"I will see you tomorrow, Lucy. Make sure that you submit those proposals first thing in the morning." With that, the great Titania turned and left.

Once she was out of earshot — and I made sure some good ten minutes had spanned — I gave Lucy a pitiful look. She is a junior editor at a major publishing company. And well, her direct superior is none other than the prettiest bully in the form of Erza Scarlet.

"Wow, tough luck, eh, buddy."

Lucy gave me a harmless kick. "I love my job; and even if Erz is a strict boss, she's amazing to work with."

"Pfft, you're just trying to suck up. Well guess what, blondie, reddy-bully isn't here anymore." Yes, I can only call Erza names when she's not around. Sue me for being a coward!

Lucy shook her head, as if giving up on me. "Nats, you're changing the subject here. While the points you presented to us make excellent sense, there's something you're forgetting."

"And that is?"

Sighing out loud, Lucy patted my left arm as a sympathetic gesture. I'm not sure where she's bringing this discussion to, but I feel like I'm not gonna like it.

"You've another reason why you're doing all this for Juvia," she stated in a clear, calm voice. I raised a brow in question. Mentally, I went through the list of reasons I already told them. I don't think I missed a single one. I remained tight-lipped, making Lucy do all the talking. "You're in love with Juvia."

I found it so uselessly dramatic in some movie when the lead character gains an epiphany. The world around the character gets converted into a black and white scene, and it seemed the people and the happenings become a blur.

Well, yeah, at this very moment I became part of this nonsensical dramatic panorama. Everything was like smudges in my eyes, even Lucy's face. All that I was aware of was Lucy's statement resonating in my ears.

The deal here is... I'm not really having an epiphany. I've been in love with Juvia for a long time now. It was just astounding and unexpected that someone stated it directly.

"I thought I was doing a good job of hiding it," I admitted out loud. No use denying it; that was the cold hard truth. That was the top reason why I wanted Juvia to move in with me.

Lucy chuckled, but I could tell she wasn't making fun of me. "You are pretty good at keeping it a secret," she stated then added, "But I've known you since high school and I know your ways when you like someone." She snorted out loud. "I even realized you had a crush on me before."

I gave her a disgusted look. Okay, she didn't lie. The first time I met Lucy, which was freshman year of high school, I was infatuated with her. However, the attraction remained as crush; our relationship transformed into a state of platonic. I prefer it that way, and I bet she does too.

"You know, unconsciously, your eyes follow after her. Your face also lights up when she enters your field of vision. Heck, I've observed that your ears would perk at the mere mention of her name."

Apparently, I was that obvious to my best friend. No wonder me and this girl work well as a team. One would think she's way too 'girly' to suit my brash nature. I can proudly say she's my soulmate, without all those sexual nature incorporated in it. God, no. I'd like to consider her more as a sister than something like a lover. Again, yuck, just to think of doing _that_ with Lucy.

But anyway, I wonder if she's the only one who observed my deep attraction towards the beautiful bluenette.

"I don't think anyone else notices it," Lucy announced as if she heard my internal thoughts. I only gave her a nod. She gave me a thoughtful look. Uh-oh, I dislike that look. "Natsu, listen. I'm gonna say it but I hope you don't take this the wrong way," she started.

Again, uh-oh, what she up to now?

"Don't..." she trailed off, clearly unsure if she should voice it out. Knowing Luce, she would anyway. "Don't take advantage of Juvia's vulnerability. At least not for now."

I blinked. I wrinkled my eyebrows, and then I blinked again. I comprehended her inference. Again, I'm not that dumb. I happen to hold a high position at a corporate company in the construction industry. I graduated as a civil engineer, just so everyone knows.

I can see where Lucy is coming from. But, it didn't mean that a part of me was slightly offended.

"You think I'd take advantage of her situation?" My voice was strained as I was trying to keep calm.

"I would, you know," Lucy declared. "I mean, if I see the opportunity to rescue the one I love, and have that person for myself, I would grab it," she explained further; the anger in me slowly dissipated. "But we both know of Juvia's loyalty to Gray. She pined for him for years, and we know it will take a long time for her to move on."

It really hurt to hear the truth, even though I knew about this long before Lucy had to state it clearly.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Natsu," her voice was sad. "It took you time to recover from..." she trailed off. She didn't need to continue her statement because I knew what she wanted to say.

During my senior year in high school, I finally got into a long-term relationship with a childhood friend. Her name was Lisanna Strauss, my first girlfriend. Our relationship lasted until my third year in university. Fate intervened and decided that Lisanna belonged to the heavens above. Grief overtook the remaining years of my studies, and till now, I wasn't sure how I was able to survive.

I saw my future in Lisanna's eyes. She was my muse and inspiration. She made me want to be completely successful, to be the one to ensure a stable future for us. Yet, she was taken from me just like that. One moment we were kissing; in the next hour was a phone call to inform me she was gone. Forever gone in my life.

And because the cruelty in life, at times, comes in packages, my father passed away the following year. My two solid supporters were gone from me in an instant. Suffice to say. It took a long time to heal.

I heaved a heavy sigh, dispelling the sad thoughts that started plaguing me once more. I gave Lucy a small smile.

"Don't worry, Luce. I'm just planning to be a friend to Juvia, nothing more than that," I assured her. "I just want to be her family, temporary with no strings attached."

Now the question is... can I keep my word?

* * *

 **A/n: My 2** **nd** **NaVia fic, wow. I really love this [crack] pairing. To be honest, this wasn't what I had in mind. As I said in my previous fic, I have two in the works, and this one is not one of those. I'm very apprehensive to upload the one I created. Anyway, I wanted to participate in the NaVia week, but I'm just no good with writing quick-fics. I tend to take time, re-read, revise, re-read, edit, re-read, and then upload.**

 **So, this was supposed to be for the 'Family' day, but I decided to turn the one-shot into a multi-chapter cause I have enough meat for the story to develop. Hopefully, I'll get the same amount of support as Feeling of Flames. So please, do tell me how this one goes so far.**


	2. Living Situation

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

 **ii. Living Situation**

* * *

"What the hell is this?"

Holding up a strange-looking plastic object, I inspected it carefully. It's in the shape of a small figurine — a topless man with purple hair and only wearing black trousers. It's not really strange if it's merely a toy; one you get from kids' meals and whatnot. But the fact that it was stored alongside other kitchen utensils, it made me utterly confused.

Juvia walked to me, peering over my shoulder. It took a big part of my self-control not to turn around and just envelop her in a hug. She had just moved in and we're in the process of organizing some kitchen stuff she brought along.

She giggled behind me and reached for this weird object. "It's a peeler, Natsu. If you 'undress' this little guy by pulling down his pants, you'd see the actual peeler," she explained while demonstrating. "Juvia bought it as a joke, since it reminded me of…"

Her trailing words didn't need to be continued. I knew exactly who this peeler was supposed to resemble. My former (and I put a stress on that) best friend had this habit of taking off his clothes. Juvia devoted so much of her time and affection for that man — that it was no surprise she'd even purchased items that had something to do with him.

 _Does he know how lucky he was?_

"Juvia doesn't need it anymore," she declared, opening the cabinet door under the sink to dispose the peeler inside the garbage can.

I stared at her wide-eyed. "Juv, you didn't have to do that."

She chuckled and patted my back. "New beginning, Natsu. What's the use of keeping unneeded things? Plus, you have a peeler, right?"

I nodded dumbly, unsure what to say to that. It made me sort of happy to hear her imply that he-who-shan't-be-named was already unneeded. Hopefully, unwanted as well. Clapping my hands, I changed the course of this short conversation. "Okay, enough unpacking for today. Let's go relax for now," I held her by the shoulders and lightly pushed her out of the kitchen. Juvia was about to protest, but I didn't give her the time to express it when I scooped her up in my arms. She was quite lightweight; one wouldn't think she's carrying a life inside her stomach.

Placing her on the couch gently, and then gave her a wink. I actually made her blush?! My heart swelled at that, so I had to turn my back to grab the remote.

"Choose whatever you wanna watch, and I'll go call for delivery."

"But Juvia can cook instead!"

I shook my head firmly. "You can cook some other time. But for the next two days or so, I'll take care of dinner, 'kay?" With a loud sigh, she relented. I handed her the remote, and then made my way back to the kitchen to grab restaurant brochures stuck on the fridge.

The kitchen was littered with opened and unopened boxes. I was never the most organized person; in fact, I was borderline crazy messy. If not for the sweet housekeeper who comes on Tuesdays and Fridays, this house would be nothing but a pig sty. However, the one place that always appeared sparkling clean was the kitchen. It's rarely used, since I can't cook a decent meal even if I tried my hardest.

Like my father, I was an eater; not a _cooker_!

"Hey Juv! Are you craving for anything? Greek, Italian, Chinese?"

Without even taking a moment to contemplate the options, she shouted, "Can we get Korean? I want some kimchi pancake."

I looked through the brochures I've got. Nope, no Korean delivery. I walked back to the living room, scratching my head. "Are you, like, really craving it? As in I-need-to-eat-it-for-the-baby-or-else?"

She gave me a thoughtful look. "Are there no Korean restaurants nearby that deliver?" Shaking my head, I handed her the brochures I've got. "Ooh, let's have some Mediterranean food instead. How about Lebanese?"

I smiled at her. "I can go out and drive to get you kimchi pancake, you know," I told her. For the longest time I've known Juvia, she was always very considerate. In fact, she'd rather give than receive. She's the sort who would concede without a fight or a whine.

Giggling, she held up one menu to show me. "But their manakeesh looks so good. I want the beef and cheese. Ooh, and the baba ghanouj with oven-baked pita would be amazing."

I put up my hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Lebanese it is." I grabbed a piece of paper and asked her to enumerate the items she wanted to eat. We decided to order a lot more for the next day as well. When all was done, I made the phone order, which would be expected within an hour. When I returned to Juvia's side, my fluffy, lazy cat was lounging on her lap. "You think it'll be fine for the baby if we have a cat?"

She gave me an incredulous look, as if I spoke of something taboo. "How can you even ask that? If Juvia says no, would you give Happy away?"

I shrugged at her. "If it will be bad for the baby, yeah, I'd ask Lucy to take him." The next thing Juvia did took me by surprise. She reached out to pinch my arm, and of course, I yelped in pain. "Whatchu do that for?" I asked, rubbing the poor targeted skin. Without even seeing it, I could tell it was reddening by now. The sting was proof enough. "I'm just sayin'. You know, Happy's a furball and the fur might not be good for the baby," I reasoned out.

Juvia continued caressing Happy's fur and giving me an angry stare. "Happy is Natsu's son. You can't just give away your son, just cause of your friend, who's crashing in your house. If it's not good for the baby, Juvia will be the one to leave."

Natsu expelled a breath. "Okay, okay. Sorry."

The blue cat, whose fur is a few shades lighter than Juvia's hair, stretched out from its lazy position. He gazed up at Juvia as if understanding the conversation. He meowed out loud, which always sounded like a perky "Aye!" With that, Happy jumped off the couch and went back to his cushion castle Natsu built for him.

"Juvia thinks that the name really suits him. Happy is always a cheerful cat. Is that why you named him that?"

The question made me sit up straight. "It's..." I trailed off my sentence, making sure my voice wouldn't sound strained. "It's a name my ex-gir- a former girl-," I stopped short. How should I describe _her_? "It's a name Mirajane's sister, Lisanna, wanted if ever she had a cat."

I thought back to that one particular moment, from so long ago, when I had to drag her away from pressing herself onto a pet store's glass windows. She loved cats. She wanted to have one ever since she was a kid. Unfortunately, she was allergic to fur. So, Lisanna just stared at the sleeping blue cat on display. "I want one, Natsu," she said in a low voice. My heart ached for her.

"Happy is sort of my tribute to her," I said with a sad smile. I moved on, for sure, but one could never erase the pain of loss. Juvia, more or less, knew about my past, perhaps a small history of my life. For sure, he-who-can't-be-named had told her even a snippet. Mirajane was also a good friend of Juvia. So definitely, Juvia was aware of who Lisanna was.

"Sorry to ask, Natsu," she whispered, gazing down at the fingers on her lap.

I turned to Juvia, who refused to look at me. Stretching out an arm, I touched her chin to turn her face my way. I gave her my usual toothy grin. "Pregnant princesses aren't allowed to be gloomy," I winked at her. There it was again — the pink, soft blush dusting her cheeks. If I keep winking at her, would she melt into a puddle then? Nah, I bet it's only that _bastard_ who could affect her that much!

We sat in silence as we refocused our attention to the TV in front. She was watching some Disney movie, but I couldn't exactly concentrate. Images of a silver-haired beauty with a bob cut flooded my mind. Every time her name popped up, there was that familiar prick at one side of my heart. I did move on, it seems. Before, the heartache swallowed my whole heart.

##

###

##

As I drove to work this morning, an old country song blasted through my car's speakers. It was from the playlist that Lucy prepared and gave me. The song's opening lines went like this:

 _Sunny days seem to hurt the most; I wear my pain like a heavy coat. I feel you everywhere I go. I see your smile; I see your face. I hear you laughing in the rain. Still can't believe you're gone. It ain't fair you died too young, like a story that had just begun, but death tore the pages all away..._

I had to park at the side street, because silly tears began streaking down my cheeks. The mere mention of Lisanna's name two days ago triggered a vivid dream I had that night. The vision showed a laughing Lisanna, while holding Happy in her arms. She kept kissing and petting the cat; her giggles filled the area around her.

It's been years since her passing, and I truly missed her. The thoughts of what life would be with her were nothing but a what-if scenario. I will never know.

Now, sitting at my office, I whirled my chair to face the massive windows. The sky was the perfect shade of blue that reminded me of Happy. I grabbed my phone and dialled home. It took two rings before a cheery voice greeted me. It sounded like home... Does that make sense?

"Hey," I greeted back. For some reason, that elicited some giggles from her. "Ooh...kay? Is my voice that funny?"

"No, no," Juvia clarified, but I could still hear the laughter in her tone. "It just feels like..."

"Like?"

"Like a husband calling his wife," she mumbled through her words but I understood her clearly. I liked the sound of that but won't divulge it to her. When I made no response, she took it the wrong way. "Oh no! Forgive Juvia, Natsu. It was just a playful thought. Sorry, sorry, sorry," she apologized quickly, probably hoping I didn't take offence.

To rectify the situation, I played it off coolly, "Well, wifey, what have you been doing? I hope you're not unpacking 'cause I clearly told you not to."

Silence followed by the denial. "O-o-o-of course not, hubby! Your wifey had been a good girl."

"Juv, I'm telling you, don't touch those boxes until I get home."

"But Juvia will be back to work next week, and then these boxes we'll never get unpacked," she protested.

"Just... just humour me on this one, please," I pleaded. Being on the first trimester, according to the doctor, was the crucial stage for a pregnant woman. I wouldn't want her to be exhausted, when an able person like me could finish the job for her.

Sighing out loud, indicating she was conceding, Juvia finally agreed. "Fine. Juvia will be just a very lazy woman, if that's what Natsu wants."

"Yup, that's all I'm asking from you. Just sit tight there until I get home, 'kay?"

"Pfft." I could just imagine her cute face contorting into a scowl. "Juvia's just pregnant, not an invalid."

"I'll see ya soon, Juv."

After hanging up, I stared at my phone with a goofy face. A simple phone conversation with her — someone whom I never considered would live with me — washed away the gloominess I felt. I really could get used to this.

Yet, even before I resumed the report I was writing, my cellphone rang. The caller ID flashed a name I never expected.

 _ **Ice Princess**_

I let it ring five more times before I touched the green button to answer. "What?"

"Nice greeting," said the voice I didn't want to hear.

"Well, deserving for someone who didn't bother saying goodbye."

"Aww, don't tell me you're sulking because of that!" There was snickering at the other end of the line. I visualized myself chalking up my phone to smash the windows, but that's just destroying company property.

"Fuck you, Gray," was the best I came up with.

"Hey man, I know I screwed up. It's just..." he trailed off. Fuckin' bastard was probably concocting of a sympathetic excuse. I didn't give him the time to finish his sentence.

"You left Juvia without a word. Just a shitty ass note scribbled on a post-it." Surprisingly, my voice was still calm. But heck, I was gripping the phone harder than needed. My knuckles were turning white.

"That's... that's why I'm calling you," he replied in an uncertain manner. As if he was shy or something. Honestly, fuckin' idiot with a shithole brain! "I can't contact Juvia."

I took the deepest breath ever, just so I won't raise my voice, which would be heard by my co-workers and subordinates outside. "So, why are you calling me instead?" _Does he know about Juvia's situation at all? Where she now lives?_

"You know I can't contact Lucy or Erza, or the others. They'd all give me shit about what I did."

No effing shit, Sherlock!

"You're telling me, you're too damn scared of our friends than Juvia?"

"No, you're reading this the wrong way, man," he sounded desperate. "I know you're the only one who'll help me. I just need to talk to her, but she changed her number, even our home phone."

' _Our home phone'_? The fuck? Is this icy-jerk still considering the apartment he shared with Juvia _his_ home?!

"Juvia moved out," I said with nonchalance. Was I being rude to my best friend? I knew him before Juvia, and yet why am I siding with her?

"Where is she living now?"

"With this guy she met."

"What?"

"I said, Juvia moved out of that house she shared with you. She moved on with this guy she met after you left. Clear enough for you now?"

"She's... with someone else now? I left just two months ago."

"Well, ya know. She met someone better who can love her as much as she can. Here's an advice to you, Gray," I was ready to end this conversation. "Forget about Juvia. Don't think about her from now on. Don't even think of contacting her or meeting her in the future. Erase her from your mind. Got that?" When there was no answer from the other line, I abruptly said my goodbye. "Gotta go, ice princess. I'm in the middle of writing a report." And then, I pushed the red button to end the call.

Guilt slowly rose from my feet to my head. That was a hard blow I dealt Gray, and I basically discarded our friendship. He was relying on me, and I denied him the chance to make things right. For my defence, I was only thinking of Juvia's sake. Yet, I knew a part of me wanted to be selfish and have her for myself — even if it meant just a platonic relationship.

This was screwed up. I wondered how Lucy would react...

* * *

a/n: Thank you to **Snoopy A, apitatoor, Natsu is Awesome, Grimnack, rosaji, wilathewitch, Angelina1993 & Earth Dragon Arnighte**. I wasn't that confident with the fic, but those 8 reviews made me continue it.

so, for those who enjoyed it, or even disliked this, please leave me a feedback. Also, let's have a survey/poll for Juvia's baby – Girl or Boy? Heh.


End file.
